customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Barney Live! in New York City (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:14C5:484A:C980:3C52-20181031231044
2003 was designated the: * International Year of freshwater. {Redirect|MMIV|the Modest Mouse album with these characters on its cover|Baron von Bullshit Rides Again}} 2004 was designated as: *International Year of Rice (by the United Nations) *International Year to Commemorate the Struggle Against Slavery and its Abolition (by UNESCO) Events January * January 3 – Flash Airlines Flight 604 crashes into the Red Sea off the coast of Egypt, killing all 148 aboard making it one of the deadliest aviation accidents in Egyptian history at the time. * January 8 – The RMS Queen Mary 2, the largest ocean liner ever built, is christened by her namesake's granddaughter, Queen Elizabeth II. February * February 4 - Mark Zuckerberg creates the social networking site Facebook. * February 26 – Macedonian president Boris Trajkovski is killed in a plane crash near Mostar, Bosnia and Herzegovina. * February 29 – Haitian president Jean-Bertrand Aristide is overthrown in a coup d'état. March * March 2 – A series of bombings occur in Karbala, Iraq, killing over 140 Shia Muslims commemorating the Day of Ashura. * March 11 – Coordinated bombings at a Cercanías train station in Madrid, Spain, kill at least 192 people. ZoomNews (in spanish). The 192nd victim (Laura Vega) died in 2014, after a decade in coma in a hospital of Madrid. She was the last hospitalized injured person. * March 28 – Hurricane Catarina, the first ever recorded South Atlantic tropical cyclone, makes landfall in Santa Catarina, Brazil. * March 29 – Bulgaria, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, Romania, Slovakia and Slovenia are admitted to NATO, the largest expansion of the organization. April * April 8 – The Humanitarian Ceasefire Agreement is signed by the Sudanese government and two rebel groups, in order to put a pause on the War in Darfur. * April 17 – Israeli helicopters fire missiles at a convoy of vehicles in the Gaza Strip, killing Hamas leader Abdel Aziz al-Rantisi. * April 24 – Referendums on the Annan Plan for Cyprus, which proposes to reunite the island, take place in both the Greek-controlled and the Turkish-controlled parts. Although the Turkish Cypriots vote in favour, the Greek Cypriots reject the proposal. May * May 1 – The European Union expands by 10 member states: Poland, Lithuania, Latvia, Estonia, the Czech Republic, Slovakia, Slovenia, Hungary, Malta and Cyprus. June * June 12 – July 4 – Portugal hosts the UEFA Euro 2004 football tournament, which is won by Greece. * June 21 – In Mojave, California, SpaceShipOne becomes the first privately funded spaceplane to achieve spaceflight. * June 28 – The U.S.-led coalition occupying Iraq, the Coalition Provisional Authority (CPA), transfers sovereignty to the Iraqi Interim Government. * June 30 – Preliminary hearings begin in Iraq in the trial of president Saddam Hussein, for war crimes and crimes against humanity. July * July 1 ** The unmanned ''Cassini–Huygens'' spacecraft arrives at Saturn. ** The Russian Federation stops recognizing Soviet Union passports as legal identification. August * August 3 – NASA's unmanned MESSENGER spacecraft is launched, with its primary mission being the study of Mercury. * August 13–29 – The 2004 Summer Olympics are held in Athens, Greece. * August 22 – Armed robbers steal Edvard Munch's The Scream, Madonna, and other paintings from the Munch Museum in Oslo, Norway. * August 24 – After departing Domodedovo International Airport in Moscow, Volga-AviaExpress Flight 1303, a Tupolev Tu-134, explodes over Russia's Tula Oblast and crashes, killing all 43 people on board; minutes later, Siberia Airlines Flight 1047, a Tupolev Tu-154 departing the same airport, explodes over Rostov Oblast and crashes, killing all 46 on board. The Government of Russia declares the explosions to have been caused by female Chechen suicide bombers. September * September 1 – Chechen rebels take 1,128 people hostage, mostly children, at a school in Beslan, Russia. The crisis ends when Russian security forces storm the building, resulting in more than 330 people being killed. October * October 8 – Suicide bombers detonate two bombs at the Red Sea resort of Taba, Egypt, killing 34 people and injuring 171, mostly Israeli tourists. * October 9 – Australian federal election, 2004: John Howard's Liberal/National Coalition Government is re-elected with an increased majority, defeating the Labor Party led by Mark Latham. * October 19 – A team of explorers reach the bottom of Krubera Cave, the world's deepest cave, with a depth of 2,080 meters (6,824 feet). * October 29 – European heads of state sign in Rome the Treaty and Final Act, establishing the first European Constitution. November * November 2 – George W. Bush is reelected President of the United States * November 13 – The European Space Agency unmanned probe SMART-1 arrives at the Moon, becoming the first European satellite to fly to the Moon and orbit it. * November 16 – NASA's hypersonic Scramjet breaks a record by reaching a velocity of about 7,000 mph (Mach 9.6) in an unmanned experimental flight. * November 22 – The Orange Revolution begins following a disputed presidential election in Ukraine where Viktor Yanukovych won against Viktor Yushchenko amid accusations of electoral fraud. A revote results in Yushchenko being declared the winner. December * December 14 – The world's tallest bridge, the Millau Viaduct over the Tarn in the Massif Central mountains, France, is officially opened. * December 21 – Iraqi insurgents attack a U.S. military base in the city of Mosul, killing 22 people. * December 26 – The 9.1–9.3 Indian Ocean earthquake shakes northern Sumatra with a maximum Mercalli intensity of IX (Violent). One of the largest observed tsunamis follows, affecting coastal areas of Thailand, India, Sri Lanka, the Maldives, Malaysia, Myanmar, Bangladesh, and Indonesia, killing over 200,000 people. * December 27 – Astrophysicists from the Max Planck Institute for Extraterrestrial Physics in Garching near Munich measure the strongest burst from a magnetar. At 21:30:26 UT Earth is hit by a huge wave front of gamma and X-rays. It is the strongest flux of high-energetic gamma radiation measured so far. * December 30 – A fire in the República Cromañón nightclub in Buenos Aires, Argentina kills 194. * December 31 – Taipei 101, at the time the tallest skyscraper in the world, standing at a height of , officially opens. Births January ]] * January 4 – Peyton Kennedy, Canadian actress * January 15 – Grace VanderWaal, American singer-songwriter * January 21 – Princess Ingrid Alexandra of Norway February * February 1 – Ashley Gerasimovich, American actress * February 19 – Millie Bobby Brown, British actress March * March 5 – Choi Soo-in, South Korean child actress * March 27 – Amira Willighagen, Dutch singer April * April 14 – Anastasia Tarakanova, Russian figure skater * April 16 – Elha Nympha, Filipino singer * April 22 – Teagan Croft, Australian actress May ]] * May 4 – Kanon Tani, Japanese actress * May 22 – Peyton Elizabeth Lee, American actress * May 27 – You Young, South Korean figure skater June * June 1 – Miyu Honda, Japanese actress * June 4 – Mackenzie Ziegler, American dancer * June 8 – Francesca Capaldi, American actress * June 15 – Sterling Jerins, American actress * June 17 – Fuku Suzuki, Japanese actor and singer * June 23 ** Alexandra Trusova, Russian figure skater ** Mana Ashida, Japanese actress July August * August 14 – Marsai Martin, American actress September * September 23 – Anthony Gonzalez, American actor * September 25 – Seiran Kobayashi, Japanese actress October * October 3 – Noah Schnapp, American actor * October 5 – Choi Kwon-soo, South Korean actor * October 6 – LeBron James Jr., American basketball player * October 12 – Darci Lynne Farmer, American ventriloquist November * November 11 – Oakes Fegley, American actor December * December 6 – Lala Kramarenko, Russian gymnast Deaths January ]] * January 6 – Pierre Charles, 5th Prime Minister of Dominica (b. 1954) * January 7 – Ingrid Thulin, Swedish actress (b. 1926) * January 9 – Norberto Bobbio, Italian philosopher (b. 1909) * January 13 – Harold Shipman, British serial killer (b. 1946) * January 14 – Terje Bakken, Norwegian musician (b. 1978) * January 16 – Kalevi Sorsa, Finnish politician, 34th Prime Minister of Finland (b. 1930) * January 17 – Czesław Niemen, Polish singer-songwriter (b. 1939) * January 22 – Ann Miller, American dancer and actress (b. 1923) * January 23 – Helmut Newton, German-Australian photographer (b. 1920) * January 25 ** Fanny Blankers-Koen, Dutch athlete (b. 1918) ** Miklós Fehér, Hungarian footballer (b. 1979) February ]] * February 14 – Marco Pantani, Italian cyclist (b. 1970) * February 17 – José López Portillo, 51st President of Mexico (b. 1920) * February 21 – John Charles, Welsh footballer (b. 1931) * February 26 ** Adolf Ehrnrooth, Finnish general (b. 1905) ** Boris Trajkovski, 2nd president of the Republic of Macedonia (b. 1956) * February 27 – Paul Sweezy, American economist and editor (b. 1910) * February 28 – Daniel J. Boorstin, American historian and Librarian of Congress (b. 1914) * February 29 – Harold Bernard St. John, 3rd Prime Minister of Barbados (b. 1931) March ]] * March 2 – Mercedes McCambridge, American actress (b. 1916) * March 4 – Claude Nougaro, French singer (b. 1929) * March 5 – Carlos Julio Arosemena Monroy, 31st President of Ecuador (b. 1919) * March 7 – Paul Winfield, American actor (b. 1939) * March 8 **Muhammad Zaidan, founder of the Palestine Liberation Front (b. 1948) ** Tichi Wilkerson Kassel, American film personality, publisher of The Hollywood Reporter (b. 1926) * March 15 – John Pople, English Nobel chemist (b. 1925) * March 18 – Abdujalil Samadov, 4th Prime Minister of Tajikistan (b. 1949) * March 20 – Juliana, Queen regnant of the Netherlands (b. 1909) * March 22 – Ahmed Yassin, Palestinian co-founder of Hamas (b. 1937) * March 28 – Peter Ustinov, English actor and director (b. 1921) April ]] * April 18 – Kamisese Mara, 1st Prime Minister and 2nd president of Fiji (b. 1920) * April 19 – John Maynard Smith, English biologist (b. 1920) * April 24 – Estée Lauder, American cosmetics entrepreneur (b. 1906) * April 26 – Hubert Selby, Jr., American writer (b. 1928) May ]] * May 5 – Ritsuko Okazaki, Japanese songwriter (b. 1959) * May 7 – Nicholas Berg, American businessman (b. 1978) * May 9 – Alan King, American comedian and actor (b. 1927) * May 17 ** Tony Randall, American actor (b. 1920) ** Ezzedine Salim, 45th Prime Minister of Iraq (b. 1943) * May 22 – Richard Biggs, American actor (b. 1960) June ]] * June 5 – Ronald Reagan, American politician and actor, 40th President of the United States (b. 1911) * June 10 – Ray Charles, American singer and musician (b. 1930) * June 11 – Xenophon Zolotas, Greek economist, interim 177th Prime Minister of Greece (b. 1904) * June 16 – Thanom Kittikachorn, Thai military general, 10th Prime Minister of Thailand (b. 1911) * June 26 – Naomi Shemer, Israeli songwriter (b. 1931) July ]] ]] * July 1 – Marlon Brando, American actor (b. 1924) * July 5 ** Hugh Shearer, Jamaican politician, 3rd Prime Minister of Jamaica (b. 1923) ** Rodger Ward, American race car driver (b. 1921) * July 6 – Thomas Klestil, Austrian politician and diplomat, 10th President of Austria (b. 1932) * July 10 – Maria de Lourdes Pintasilgo, 108th Prime Minister of Portugal (b. 1930) * July 13 – Carlos Kleiber, Austrian conductor (b. 1930) * July 16 – Charles Sweeney, American WWII pilot (b. 1919) * July 19 – Zenkō Suzuki, Japanese politician, 44th Prime Minister of Japan (b. 1911) * July 21 ** Jerry Goldsmith, American composer (b. 1929) ** Edward B. Lewis, American Nobel geneticist (b. 1918) * July 22 – Sacha Distel, French singer (b. 1933) * July 28 – Francis Crick, English Nobel molecular biologist (b. 1916) August ]] ]] * August 1 – Philip Abelson, American Nobel physicist (b. 1913) * August 3 – Henri Cartier-Bresson, French photographer (b. 1908) * August 6 – Rick James, American musician (b. 1948) * August 8 – Fay Wray, Canadian-American actress (b. 1907) * August 12 – Godfrey Hounsfield, English Nobel electrical engineer and inventor (b. 1919) * August 13 – Julia Child, American chef (b. 1912) * August 14 – Czesław Miłosz, Polish-born Nobel writer (b. 1911) * August 15 – Sune Bergström, Swedish Nobel biochemist (b. 1916) * August 18 – Elmer Bernstein, American composer (b. 1922) * August 24 – Elisabeth Kübler-Ross, Swiss-born psychiatrist (b. 1926) * August 26 – Laura Branigan, American singer (b. 1952) * August 30 – Fred Lawrence Whipple, American astronomer (b. 1906) September ]] * September 2 – Vonda Phelps, American child actress (b. 1915) * September 11 – Patriarch Peter VII of Alexandria (b. 1949) * September 13 – Luis E. Miramontes, Mexican chemist (b. 1925) * September 15 ** Johnny Ramone, American guitarist (b. 1948) ** Daouda Malam Wanké, 6th President of Niger (b. 1946) * September 18 – Russ Meyer, American director and photographer (b. 1922) * September 20 – Brian Clough, British football manager of Nottingham Forest and Derby County (b. 1935) * September 22 ** Winston Cenac, 3rd Prime Minister of Saint Lucia (b. 1925) ** Ray Traylor Jr., American professional wrestler (b. 1963) * September 24 – Françoise Sagan, French writer (b. 1935) October ]] ]] * October 1 – Richard Avedon, American photographer (b. 1923) * October 3 – Janet Leigh, American actress (b. 1927) * October 4 – Gordon Cooper, American astronaut (b. 1927) * October 5 ** Rodney Dangerfield, American comedian and actor (b. 1921) ** Maurice Wilkins, New Zealand-born Nobel physicist (b. 1916) * October 8 – Jacques Derrida, Algerian-born French literary critic (b. 1930) * October 10 – Christopher Reeve, American actor and activist (b. 1952) * October 25 – John Peel, British radio disc jockey (b. 1939) * October 29 – Princess Alice, Duchess of Gloucester (b. 1901) November ]] ]] * November 2 ** Theo van Gogh, Dutch film director (b. 1957) ** Zayed bin Sultan Al Nahyan, 1st president of the United Arab Emirates (b. 1918) * November 3 – Sergei Zholtok, Latvian hockey player (b. 1972) * November 7 – Howard Keel, American singer and actor (b. 1919) * November 9 ** Iris Chang, American journalist (b. 1968) ** Emlyn Hughes, English footballer (b. 1947) ** Stieg Larsson, Swedish writer (b. 1954) * November 11 – Yasser Arafat, Palestinian Nobel leader (b. 1929) * November 13 – Ol' Dirty Bastard, American rapper (b. 1968) * November 19 – John Vane, British Nobel pharmacologist (b. 1927) * November 23 – Rafael Eitan, Israeli politician (b. 1929) * November 29 – Yvonne Aitken, Australian botanist (b. 1911) December ]] ]] * December 1 – Prince Bernhard of Lippe-Biesterfeld, Prince consort of the Netherlands (b. 1911) * December 8 – Dimebag Darrell, American guitarist (Pantera and Damageplan) (b. 1966) * December 18 – Srully Blotnick, American author and journalist (b. 1941) * December 19 ** Herbert C. Brown, English-born Nobel chemist (b. 1912) ** Renata Tebaldi, Italian soprano (b. 1922) * December 23 – P. V. Narasimha Rao, Indian politician, 10th Prime Minister of India (b. 1921) * December 28 ** Jerry Orbach, American actor (b. 1935) ** Susan Sontag, American writer and activist (b. 1933) * December 29 – Julius Axelrod, American biochemist and academic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1912) * December 30 – Artie Shaw, American musician (b. 1910) * December 31 – Gérard Debreu, French-born Nobel economist (b. 1921) Nobel Prizes * Chemistry – Aaron Ciechanover, Avram Hershko, Irwin Rose * Economics – Finn E. Kydland, Edward C. Prescott * Literature – Elfriede Jelinek * Peace – Wangari Maathai * Physics – David J. Gross, H. David Politzer, Frank Wilczek * Physiology or Medicine – Linda B. Buck, Richard Axel New English words and terms *''e-waste'' *''life hack'' *''paywall'' *''podcast'' *''roentgenium'' *''Silver Alert'' *''social media'' *''waterboarding'' See also References Category:2004 Category:Leap years in the Gregorian calendar Events January * January 11 – Illinois Governor George Ryan commutes the death sentences of 167 prisoners on Illinois's death row based on the Jon Burge scandal. * January 22 – The last signal from NASA's Pioneer 10 spacecraft is received, some 7.6 billion miles from Earth. * January 30 – Belgium legally recognizes same-sex marriage, becoming the second country in the world to do so. February * February 1 – At the conclusion of the STS-107 mission, the [[Space Shuttle Columbia disaster|Space Shuttle Columbia disintegrates during reentry]] over Texas, killing all seven astronauts on board. * February 4 – The leaders of the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia reconstitute the country into a loose state-union between Montenegro and Serbia, marking an end to the 85 year old Yugoslav state. * February 15 – Millions of people worldwide take part in massive anti-war protests before the United States and its allies invade Iraq. * February 26 – The War in Darfur begins after rebel groups rise up against the Sudanese government. * February 27 – Former Bosnian Serb leader Biljana Plavšić is sentenced by the U.N. ICTY to 11 years in prison for war crimes committed during the Bosnian War. March * March 8 – Malta approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * March 12 ** Serbian Prime Minister Zoran Đinđić is assassinated in Belgrade by a sniper. ** The World Health Organization issues a global alert on severe acute respiratory syndrome when it spreads to Hong Kong and Vietnam after originating in China. * March 20 – The Iraq War begins with the invasion of Iraq by the U.S. and allied forces. * March 23 – Slovenia approves joining the European Union and NATO in a referendum. April * April 9 – U.S. forces seize control of Baghdad, ending the regime of Saddam Hussein. * April 12 – Hungary approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * April 14 – The Human Genome Project is completed, with 99% of the human genome sequenced to 99.99% accuracy. * April 29 – The United States announces the withdrawal of troops stationed in Saudi Arabia, and the redeployment of some at the Al Udeid Air Base in Qatar. May * May 11 ** Benvenuto Cellini's Cellini Salt Cellar table sculpture is stolen from the Kunsthistorisches Museum in Vienna. ** Lithuania approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * May 12 – In Riyadh, Saudi Arabia, over 30 people are killed in multiple bombings at a housing compound, mostly foreign expatriates. * May 17 – Slovakia approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * May 23 – Dewey, the first deer cloned by scientists at Texas A&M University, is born. * May 28 – Prometea, the first horse cloned by Italian scientists, is born. June * June 8 – Poland approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * June 14 – The Czech Republic approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * June 30 – Warring parties in the Democratic Republic of the Congo sign a peace accord, bringing an end to the Second Congo War, which left millions dead. July * July 5 – Severe acute respiratory syndrome is declared to be contained by the World Health Organization. * July 6 – The 70-meter Eupatoria Planetary Radar sends a METI message Cosmic Call 2 to five stars: Hip 4872, HD 245409, 55 Cancri, HD 10307 and 47 Ursae Majoris, that will arrive at these stars in 2036, 2040, May 2044, September 2044 and 2049 respectively. * July 18 – The Convention on the Future of Europe finishes its work and proposes the first European Constitution. * July 24 – The Regional Assistance Mission to the Solomon Islands, led by Australia, begins after ethnic violence engulfs the island country. August * August 11 ** The Second Liberian Civil War comes to an end after President Charles Taylor resigns and flees the country. ** NATO takes over command of the peacekeeping force in Afghanistan, marking its first major operation outside Europe in its 54-year-history. * August 18 – One year old Zachary Turner is murdered by his mother in Conception Bay South, Canada. She had controversially been bailed and granted custody of the toddler despite facing extradition and trial for the murder of Zachary's father. The case inspired the movie Dear Zachary and prompted a change in Canadian law. * August 25 – The unmanned Spitzer Space Telescope is launched from Cape Canaveral, Florida. * August 27 ** Mars makes its closest approach to Earth in over 60,000 years. ** The first six-party talks, involving South and North Korea, the United States, China, Japan and Russia, convene to find a peaceful resolution to the security concerns of the North Korean nuclear weapons program. September * September 4 – Europe's busiest shopping centre , the Bull Ring in Birmingham, is officially opened. * September 14 – Estonia approves joining the European Union in a referendum. Estonia’s Accession to the EU|website=nlib.ee|access-date=2016-07-02}} * September 15 – ELN rebels kidnap eight foreign tourists at Ciudad Perdida, Colombia, being freed 100 days later following negotiations with the Colombian government. * September 20 – Latvia approves joining the European Union in a referendum. * September 24 – The Hubble Space Telescope starts the Hubble Ultra-Deep Field, making 800 exposures, until January 16, 2004. * September 27 – SMART-1, an unmanned ESA spaceprobe and ESA's first mission to the moon, is launched from Kourou, French Guiana. October * October 5 – Israeli warplanes strike alleged Islamic jihad bases inside Syrian territory, the first Israeli attack on the country since the 1973 Yom Kippur War. * October 15 – China launches Shenzhou 5, their first manned spaceflight. * October 24 – Concorde makes its last commercial flight, bringing the era of airliner supersonic travel to an end. November * November 12 – A suicide bombing at an Italian military police headquarters in Nasiriyah, Iraq, kills 17 Italian military police officers and nine Iraqi civilians. * November 23 – Georgian President Eduard Shevardnadze resigns after widespread protests engulf the country following a disputed parliamentary election. * November 26 – The supersonic passenger jet, Concorde, makes its last ever flight from Heathrow Airport in London to Bristol Filton Airport. December * December 13 – Saddam Hussein, former President of Iraq, is captured in the small town of Ad-Dawr by the U.S. Army. * December 19 – Libya agrees to eliminate all of its materials, equipment, and programs aimed at producing weapons of mass destruction. * December 23 ** The World Tourism Organization becomes a specialized agency of the United Nations. ** PetroChina Chuandongbei natural gas field explosion, Guoqiao, Kai County, Chongqing, China, killing at least 234. * December 26 – The 6.6 Bam earthquake shakes southeastern Iran with a maximum Mercalli intensity of IX (Violent), killing an estimated 30,000 people. * December 29 – The last known speaker of the Akkala Sami language dies, rendering it extinct. Births ]] * January 4 – Jaeden Lieberher, American actor * January 6 – MattyBRaps, American remixer * January 23 – Apollinariia Panfilova, Russian pair skater * March 7 – Polina Kostiukovich, Russian pair skater * March 26 – Danielle Bregoli, American rapper * May 1 – Lizzy Greene, American actress * May 19 – JoJo Siwa, American dancer * July 4 – Polina Bogusevich, Russian singer * July 13 – Wyatt Oleff, American actor * August 19 – Steele Stebbins, American actor * August 20 – Prince Gabriel of Belgium * August 24 – Alena Kostornaia, Russian figure skater * August 28 – Quvenzhané Wallis, American actress * November 8 – Lady Louise Windsor, British royalty * December 1 – Robert Irwin, Australian television personality * December 7 – Catharina-Amalia, Princess of Orange Deaths January ]] ]] * January 11 – Maurice Pialat, French actor and director (b. 1925) * January 12 ** Maurice Gibb, British musician (b. 1949) ** Leopoldo Galtieri, 44th President of Argentina (b. 1926) * January 15 – Doris Fisher, American singer and songwriter (b. 1915) * January 17 – Richard Crenna, American actor (b. 1926) * January 24 – Gianni Agnelli, Italian auto executive (b. 1921) * January 26 – Valeriy Brumel, Soviet Olympic athlete (b. 1942) * January 27 – Henryk Jabłoński, 5th President of the Polish People's Republic (b. 1909) February ]] * February 1 ** Michael P. Anderson, American astronaut (b. 1959) ** David M. Brown, American astronaut (b. 1956) ** Kalpana Chawla, American astronaut (b. 1962) ** Laurel Clark, American astronaut (b. 1961) ** Rick Husband, American astronaut (b. 1957) ** William McCool, American astronaut (b. 1961) ** Ilan Ramon, Israeli fighter pilot and astronaut (b. 1954) * February 2 – Lou Harrison, American composer (b. 1917) * February 7 – Luigi Ferrando, Italian racing cyclist (b. 1911) * February 10 – Curt Hennig, American professional wrestler (b. 1958) * February 15 – Francisque Ravony, 7th Prime Minister of Madagascar (b. 1942) * February 20 – Maurice Blanchot, French philosopher and writer (b. 1907) * February 23 – Howie Epstein, American musician and producer (b. 1955) * February 27 ** Wolfgang Larrazábal, Venezuelan naval officer and politician, 52nd President of Venezuela (b. 1911) ** Fred Rogers, American television personality (b. 1928) * February 28 ** Yō Inoue, Japanese voice actress (b. 1946) ** Fidel Sánchez Hernández, 45th President of El Salvador (b. 1917) March ]] ]] * March 9 – Bernard Dowiyogo, 7-Time President of Nauru (b. 1946) * March 12 ** Zoran Đinđić, 6th Prime Minister of Serbia (b. 1952) ** Howard Fast, American novelist (b. 1914) ** Lynne Thigpen, American actress (b. 1948) * March 14 – Amanda Davis, American writer and teacher (b. 1971) * March 22 – Milton George Henschel, American Jehovah's Witnesses leader (b. 1920) * March 29 – Carlo Urbani, Italian physician (b. 1956) * March 30 – Michael Jeter, American actor (b. 1952) April ]] ]] * April 1 – Leslie Cheung, Hong Kong singer and actor (b. 1956) * April 2 – Edwin Starr, American soul singer (b. 1942) * April 8 – Bing Russell, American actor (b. 1926) * April 9 – Jorge Oteiza, Spanish painter (b. 1908) * April 11 – Cecil Howard Green, British-American geophysicist and businessman (b. 1900) * April 20 ** Daijiro Kato, Japanese motorcycle racer (b. 1976) ** Bernard Katz, German-British Nobel biophysicist (b. 1911) * April 21 – Nina Simone, American singer (b. 1933) * April 30 ** Possum Bourne, New Zealand rally car driver (b. 1956) ** Lionel Wilson, American voice actor (b. 1924) May * May 11 – Noel Redding, English musician (b. 1946) * May 14 ** Dame Wendy Hiller, English actress (b. 1912) ** Robert Stack, American actor (b. 1919) * May 15 ** June Carter Cash, American singer (b. 1929) ** Constantin Dăscălescu, Prime Minister of Romania (b. 1923) ** Rik Van Steenbergen, Belgian cyclist (b. 1924) * May 27 – Luciano Berio, Italian composer (b. 1925) * May 28 – Ilya Prigogine, Russian-Belgian Nobel physicist and chemist (b. 1917) June ]] ]] ]] * June 2 – Dick Cusack, American actor, filmmaker and humorist (b. 1925) * June 7 – Trevor Goddard, English actor (b. 1962) * June 10 – Bernard Williams, English philosopher (b. 1929) * June 12 – Gregory Peck, American actor (b. 1916) * June 15 ** Hume Cronyn, Canadian-American actor (b. 1911) ** Kaiser Matanzima, 1st President of Transkei (b. 1915) * June 21 ** Leon Uris, American writer (b. 1924) ** Piet Dankert, Dutch politician (b. 1934) * June 22 – Vasil Bykaŭ, Belarusian novelist (b. 1924) * June 23 – Maynard Jackson, American politician (b. 1938) * June 26 ** Denis Thatcher, British businessman; husband of Margaret Thatcher (b. 1915) ** Marc-Vivien Foé, Cameroonian footballer (b. 1975) ** Strom Thurmond, American politician (b. 1902) * June 29 – Katharine Hepburn, American actress (b. 1907) * June 30 − Buddy Hackett, American comedian and actor (b. 1924) July ]] ]] * July 1 – Nǃxau ǂToma, Namibian actor (b. 1944) * July 4 – Barry White, American singer (b. 1944) * July 6 – Buddy Ebsen, American actor and dancer (b. 1908) * July 7 – Tomiko Suzuki, Japanese voice actress (b. 1956) * July 12 – Benny Carter, American musician (b. 1907) * July 13 – Compay Segundo, Cuban musician (b. 1907) * July 15 – Roberto Bolaño, Chilean writer (b. 1953) * July 16 ** Celia Cruz, Cuban-American singer (b. 1925) ** Carol Shields, American-Canadian writer (b. 1935) * July 17 – Rosalyn Tureck, American pianist and harpsichordist (b. 1914) * July 22 ** Uday Hussein, Iraqi paramilitary leader (b. 1964) ** Qusay Hussein, Iraqi politician (b. 1966) * July 25 ** Erik Brann, American musician (b. 1950) ** John Schlesinger, English film director (b. 1926) * July 27 ** Bob Hope, English-American comedian and actor (b. 1903) ** Jean Nguza Karl-i-Bond, Zairian politician (b. 1938) * July 28 – Greg Guidry, American singer-songwriter (b. 1954) * July 30 – Sam Phillips, American record producer (b. 1923) August ]] ]] * August 1 – Marie Trintignant, French actress (b. 1962) * August 3 – Roger Voudouris, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (b. 1954) * August 4 – Frederick Chapman Robbins, American Nobel pediatrician and virologist (b. 1916) * August 9 – Gregory Hines, American dancer and actor (b. 1946) * August 14 – Helmut Rahn, German footballer (b. 1929) * August 16 – Idi Amin, 3rd President of Uganda (b. 1923–28) * August 19 ** Sérgio Vieira de Mello, Brazilian diplomat (b. 1948) ** Carlos Roberto Reina, 60th President of Honduras (b. 1926) * August 21 – Wesley Willis, American musician (b. 1963) * August 23 – Bobby Bonds, American baseball player and manager (b. 1946) * August 29 – Vladimír Vašíček, Czech painter (b. 1919) * August 30 – Charles Bronson, American actor (b. 1921) September ]] ]] ]] ]] * September 2 – Ptolemy Reid, 2nd Prime Minister of Guyana (b. 1912) * September 7 – Warren Zevon, American singer (b. 1947) * September 8 ** Jaclyn Linetsky, Canadian actress and voice actress (b. 1986) ** Leni Riefenstahl, German film director (b. 1902) * September 9 – Edward Teller, Hungarian-American physicist (b. 1908) * September 11 ** Anna Lindh, Swedish Minister of Foreign Affairs (b. 1957) ** John Ritter, American actor (b. 1948) * September 12 – Johnny Cash, American singer-songwriter and actor (b. 1932) * September 14 - John Serry Sr., Italian-American concert accordionist, organist, composer and arranger (b. 1915) * September 17 – Erich Hallhuber, German actor (b. 1951) * September 19 – Slim Dusty, Australian country singer (b. 1927) * September 22 − Gordon Jump, American actor (b. 1932) * September 25 ** Franco Modigliani, Italian-American Nobel economist (b. 1918) ** Edward Said, Palestinian-American literary critic (b. 1935) * September 26 ** Shawn Lane, American musician (b. 1963) ** Robert Palmer, English singer (b. 1949) * September 27 – Donald O'Connor, American actor, singer, and dancer (b. 1925) * September 28 ** Althea Gibson, American tennis player (b. 1927) ** Elia Kazan, Greek-American director (b. 1909) October ]] ]] * October 2 – Otto Günsche, German adjutant of Adolf Hitler (b. 1917) * October 5 ** Dan Snyder, Canadian hockey player (b. 1978) ** Neil Postman, American educator, media theorist, and cultural critic (b. 1931) ** Timothy Treadwell, American environmentalist and filmmaker (b. 1957) * October 12 – Jim Cairns, Australian politician (b. 1914) * October 13 – Bertram Brockhouse, Canadian Nobel physicist (b. 1918) * October 14 – Moktar Ould Daddah, 1st President of Mauritania (b. 1924) * October 16 ** Stu Hart, Canadian wrestling promoter (b. 1915) ** László Papp, Hungarian boxer (b. 1926) * October 17 – Janice Rule, American actress (b. 1931) * October 19 ** Alija Izetbegović, 1st President of Bosnia and Herzegovina (b. 1925) ** Road Warrior Hawk, American professional wrestler (b. 1957) * October 20 – Jack Elam, American actor (b. 1918) * October 21 – Elliott Smith, American musician (b. 1969) * October 22 – Tony Renna, American race car driver (b. 1976) * October 23 – Soong Mei-ling, First Lady of China (b. 1898) * October 24 – Veikko Hakulinen, Finnish cross-country skier (b. 1925) * October 27 – Rod Roddy, American television announcer (b. 1937) * October 29 ** Hal Clement, American writer (b. 1922) ** Franco Corelli, Italian opera tenor (b. 1921) November ]] ]] ]] * November 3 – Rasul Gamzatov, poet (b. 1923) * November 5 – Bobby Hatfield, American singer (b. 1940) * November 6 ** Crash Holly, American wrestler (b. 1971) ** Eduardo Palomo, Mexican actor (b. 1962) * November 9 – Art Carney, American actor (b. 1918) * November 10 – Canaan Banana, 1st President of Zimbabwe (b. 1936) * November 12 ** Jonathan Brandis, American actor (b. 1976) ** Cameron Duncan, New Zealand director and writer (b. 1986) ** Penny Singleton, American actress (b. 1908) * November 14 – Gene Anthony Ray, American actor (b. 1962) * November 18 ** Patricia Broderick, American playwright and painter (b. 1925) ** Michael Kamen, American composer (b. 1948) * November 20 – David Dacko, 1st President of the Central African Republic (b. 1930) * November 24 – Warren Spahn, American baseball player (b. 1921) * November 26 – Soulja Slim, American rapper (b. 1977) * November 27 – Marjorie Reeves, British historian, educationalist (b. 1905) * November 30 – Gertrude Ederle, American swimmer (b. 1905) December ]] * December 3 ** Sita Ram Goel, Indian historian, publisher and author (b. 1921) ** David Hemmings, English actor (b. 1941) * December 6 – Carlos Manuel Arana Osorio, 30th President of Guatemala (b. 1918) * December 8 – Rubén González, Cuban pianist (b. 1919) * December 11 – Ahmadou Kourouma, Ivorian writer (b. 1927) * December 12 – Heydar Aliyev, 3rd President of Azerbaijan (b. 1923) * December 14 – Jeanne Crain, American actress (b. 1925) * December 19 – Hope Lange, American actress (b. 1933) * December 23 – Kriangsak Chamanan, 15th Prime Minister of Thailand (b. 1917) * December 27 ** Alan Bates, English actor (b. 1934) ** Iván Calderón, Puerto Rican-American baseball player (b. 1962) ** Pete Alvarado, American animator and comic book artist (b. 1920) * December 29 ** Earl Hindman, American actor (b. 1942) ** Bob Monkhouse, English comedian (b.1928) * December 30 – Anita Mui, Hong Kong singer (b. 1963) Nobel Prizes * Chemistry – Peter Agre, Roderick MacKinnon * Economics – Robert F. Engle, Clive W. J. Granger * Literature – John Maxwell Coetzee * Peace – Shirin Ebadi * Physics – Alexei Alexeyevich Abrikosov, Vitaly Lazarevich Ginzburg, Anthony James Leggett * Physiology or Medicine – Paul Lauterbur, Peter Mansfield New English words and terms *''anti-cultural'' *''baby bump'' *''Big Rip'' *''binge-watch'' *''botnet'' *''darmstadtium'' *''electronic cigarette'' *''flash mob'' *''iraimbilanja'' *''manscaping'' *''MERS'' *''muffin top'' *''net neutrality'' *''netroots'' *''SARS'' *''severe acute respiratory syndrome'' *''unfriend'' See also References External links * 2003 Year in Review – comprehensive listing of 2003 reviews and lists * 2003 Year-End Google Zeitgeist – Google's Yearly List of Major Events and Top Searches for 2003 Category:2003